The Black Widow: A story of lies, greed and murder
by Crazy2010
Summary: Christopher Halliwell finds himself wrapped in a web of lies and deceit, when he falls in love with his dream girl Lillian. But people seem to die around Lillian, and she has plans for her future husband Christopher. I suck at reviews, but its really good


Title: The Black Widow: A story of lies, deceit and greed.

Description: Christopher Halliwell finds himself wrapped in a web of lies and deceit, when he falls in love with his dream girl Lillian. But everyone around Lillian always seems to die and Christopher is next on her list.

Chapter 1:

Lillian Williamson was the perfect picture of beauty and purity; she had sparkling, golden wavy locks of blonde hair, each lock of hair carefully sculptured into place to compliment her angelic face. Her eyebrows were thin and arched, her luscious lips were cherry red and open in a glowing smile. Her seductive, heavy-lidded eyes were a glistening, mesmerizing royal blue. Her body was sexy and admirable; she was curvy with long slim, slender legs, causing many women to envy her for her stunning, captivating looks.

Gorgeous, charming and stylish were three of many words to describe her on the outside, but inside were different; inside she was cold, calculating with a yearning hunger for money and a thirst for death. Lillian thrived on the thrill, the power and the domination she was given when she had life and death in her hands. In a world filled with witches and demons, good and evil she was a different being all together. A human she was, but being born into a world of poverty and hunger transformed her into a dangerous black widow, a woman capable of murder.

Lillian looked stunning as she gazed happily at her reflection, pouting her lips and fluttering her eyelashes like butterflies wings, she smiled proudly before she slipped herself in an expensive, revealing, designer dress. Strutting over to her walk-in closet, she decided to wear her favorite Versace; diamond encrusted high-heeled shoes and her expensive, glittering diamond necklace with matching earrings. Lillian's heart had become as cold as ice, and as hard as stone. She was a soulless, remorseless killer who preyed viciously on wealthy, single men who could promise her a life of love and fortune. Lillian didn't want love, she wanted every single dollar they had, silently poisoning them with her favorite weapon; Arsenic, she'd eagerly wait until they died and when they did she'd devour there fortunes, selfishly spending it on expensive material goods. This is how she afforded such a lavish lifestyle, letting her live the lifestyle she thought was presentable and enjoyable, and letting her enjoy living in her fabulous home.

Her home it was a large, spacious, picture-perfect two-story apartment. It had the tallest ceiling ever, lovely crown-molding, a beautifully crafted marble table in the centre and a flight of spiral staircases which led to the second floor. The floor was made of ceramic tile which was imported first-class straight from Italy and amazing antiques were delicately placed around the several different rooms. Several rare pieces of magnificent art were hung from the grand high walls, each one specifically painted to her standards. A bubbling, steaming hot indoor Jacuzzi waited to be enjoyed in the brilliant spa.

Cunningly smiling, Lillian confidently strolled over to her marble table, and then glared at the folder which was laid out, opening it up it revealed a number of pictures of a handsome man. His cheeks were chiseled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue. His nose was perfectly symmetrical. His lips were slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun highlighted the dimples in his cheeks and chin. His lips looked as sweet as berries, his cologne was as strong as mid-night sex, and his big, brown eyes were captivating and daring. His frame was muscular and firm and he looked devilishly handsome.

Beside the picture there was a paragraph which read "Christopher Halliwell, 27 years old. Species: Witch/Whitelighter. Powerful being who may prove difficult to manipulate as he come from a powerful heritage, is close to his magical family and still lives at home with his parents and siblings. May be difficult to gain the trust of his family as they are close; rely on each other for there battle against evil and a more powerful together then separated. Christopher though is the perfect victim, he's young and adventurous is looking for an adventurous beautiful woman who is knowledgeable about magic. Christopher has a thriving business selling and buying antiques, also he runs several magic shops, including the manor Christopher's estimated net worth should be around two million. Need to hunt him down quickly, he's quite a player so will have to portray a wife material girl (easy). Problem is I may have to be a bit more forceful with his family members whether that means them ingesting some poison or not".

Giggling excitingly to her Lillian purred as she picked up the file "Christopher Halliwell, meet your new wife".

Chapter 1 finished.

Authors note: Please review this story, chapter two will be up soon if I get some reviews (hint, hint) so please review and tell me what you think and tell me what you think should happen. In the next chapter Christopher will be meeting Lillian for the first time, but will he be mesmerized by her beauty. Also Lillian finds out she has some competition.


End file.
